


Obsession

by KateKintail



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-31
Updated: 2013-01-31
Packaged: 2017-11-27 15:30:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/663596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KateKintail/pseuds/KateKintail
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oliver might be a bit neurotic, but he’s actually a great caregiver.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Obsession

**Author's Note:**

> Pairing: Percy/Oliver
> 
> Disclaimer: Not my characters or my world. Not a cent goes to me for this.
> 
> Notes: I felt like writing Percy/Oliver and Brigid gave me this bunny, so I ran with it.

Percy watched his boyfriend recover from the double-bludger hit, swinging back onto his broom in time to zoom to the far hoop and not only stop the quaffle from going in but catch it and toss it to another Puddlemere United player. No matter how many times Percy saw Oliver do things like that, it still took his breath away.   
  
“He’s amazing, isn’t he?” Percy said, leaning into his older brother in order for his words to be heard over the cheers of the crowd.   
  
“Oh yeah,” Charlie nodded. “But I don’t know how you live with the guy. Isn’t he a bit… single-minded?”  
  
Percy shrugged. “That’s how I like him.” When Oliver was on the pitch, it was all about the game. When he was training, it was about his body functioning to ideal conditions. And when he was in bed, it was about pleasing Percy with every fiber of his being.

*

Percy loved when Oliver went overboard, because that was exactly the way he liked it, too. But just because Oliver took charge of the planning, it didn’t mean Percy didn’t have his say.  
  
“And after the museum, we can make our way over to this sky restaurant that rotates and gives you an amazing view of the city skyline as you dine. Utterly romantic.”  
  
Percy, practically sitting in the man’s lap so he could get a closer view of the schedule draft, shook his head. “Hmm. Official sunset isn’t until 8:17 that day and it will be easier to get a table then. Let’s do a quick walking tour on the way to the restaurant to take advantage of the daylight and then we can eat and watch the sun set.”  
  
“Brilliant.” Oliver scribbled down the changes.   
  
Percy could just about hear Harry’s jaw drop. And he definitely saw Harry and Ginny exchange looks. “Um, you enjoy this scheduling everything down to the minute?” Harry asked. “Only it’s supposed to be a vacation.”  
  
Percy grinned. “I know. That’s why we’re not planning down to the second.”

*

Percy was grateful to have a boyfriend who cared about the smallest of details and noticed things even Percy overlooked at his weaker moments.   
  
“Oh, you can’t wear that tie.” Oliver spat toothpaste into the sink and rinsed his toothbrush. Then he padded, naked, into the bedroom where Percy was getting dressed for the ceremony.   
  
His appointment to a brand new position within the Ministry was all he’d talked about for the past week, and Percy had chosen his outfit carefully—favorite suit, favorite vest, favorite tie, favorite cloak, even his favorite socks. “What wrong with this tie?”  
  
Oliver was already loosening it. “You wore it to the last ceremony, when Harry’s department for children and families was created. Remember? There will be a lot of crossover in attendance.”  
  
Percy’s eyes widened and he ducked his head, letting Oliver pull it over his head. “You’re right! I was feeling nervous that night and went straight for my favorite tie then also.”   
  
Oliver hung Percy’s favorite tie on the tie hanger inside the closet and surveyed his other ties. “What do you reckon? Beige with blue stripes? Olive green with yellow polka dots? Ohhhhh. This one.” He pulled a hounds tooth patterned tie from the holder. “This one brings out your eyes. I love you in it. I’ll get to admire you up there on that stage, knowing I’ve got the most talented and handsome Ministry of Magic official going home with me at the end of the night.”  
  
Brimming with confidence now, Percy melted into Oliver, who tied his tie for him.

*

And at no time was Percy more grateful for his boyfriend’s personality than when Percy wasn’t feeling so great.   
  
Percy moaned and grabbed for his papers and books as Oliver sat down on the edge of the bed. “Sorry, love.” Oliver helped him assemble the documents into neat, organized piles. Then Oliver placed a gentle hand on Percy’s stomach. “How’s your tummy feeling?”   
  
“Better,” Percy said. “Better when you do that, at least.”  
  
He smiled. “I’d best keep doing it, then, aye?” He bent and kissed Percy’s forehead in a transparent check for fever. “Can I get you something to eat?”   
  
Percy nodded. “I’m famished. But…”   
  
“But you still feel a wee bit ill. Ah. I can make you some eggs or—”  
  
“No more BRAT, please, Olly. I know my tummy’s funny lately, but I can’t stand any more toast.”  
  
“Hmmm.” Oliver thought carefully, still rubbing Percy’s stomach. “I think I can whip something up. No dairy or fruits or sugars, but something with some flavor. How does that sound?”  
  
“Impossible.”   
  
Oliver’s face lit up. “That sounds like a challenge! Give me about an hour.”   
  
Percy lay in bed, reading over more dossiers, wondering what in the world Oliver could possibly come up with that wasn’t sickeningly bland. Whatever it was, though, it had to be better than what he’d been eating. Apart from the gnawing hunger, which in and of itself was a good sign his stomach was getting stronger, Percy was so absorbed in his work that he nearly forgot about dinner. When Oliver called him, Percy jumped, startled. Then he got up, with a groan, and headed across the room.   
  
Oliver’s voice travelled up from the kitchen. “And don’t forget to wear your slippers!”   
  
His slippers were gigantic, pink puffballs Oliver had thought were hilarious. If not for the fact that they were the warmest things Percy had ever had on his feet, Percy might have gotten rid of them ages ago. But they also made Oliver smile, reason enough to keep them around. Percy got to the kitchen to find the lights off. Two candles sat on the table, which was filled with goodies. A bowl of mashed potatoes. Boiled chicken breast in light sauce. Broth-heavy vegetable soup with just a pinch of spice. He had even modified one of Mrs. Weasley’s recipes for rice pilaf.   
  
“Oliver… Oliver, this is amazing.” There was no way they’d be able to eat all of this tonight. Oliver had definitely gone above and beyond. Not only did he have food, he had his choice of food.  
  
“I had to improvise a little; I haven’t had a chance to restock the pantry for a week. But I think I did a fairly decent job of getting this together. Just wait until you eat it.” He dipped a spoon into the soup bowl, blew on it for a moment, and held it out to Percy. When Percy tasted it, he closed his eyes. Pure bliss. “Good?”   
  
“Heavenly. More…”  
  
“Make sure to eat slowly. It should all be easy on your system, but it’s best not to push yourself.”   
  
Percy shook his head. “No, I want more of you.” He wrapped his arms around Oliver and nuzzled close. “Best boyfriend ever.”  
  
Oliver Wood obsessed about Quidditch and training and vacations and appearances. But the best was when he was obsessed over Percy.


End file.
